Living Trophies
by lttlgreg
Summary: Lincoln is conflicted concerning the family trophy collection, when Luna reminds him of how many trophies he really has.


I have been been thinking of this for a while. I didn't even write it down.

"Living Trophies"

It was a typical day at the Loud house. Lori was on the couch texting with her Boo Boo Bear, Leni was next to her reading her fashion magazines, Luna was in the garage cranking out Led Zeppelin tunes, Jimmy Page style, Luan was in her and Luna's room cracking puns with Mr. Coconuts, Lynn Jr. was in the backyard practicing soccer drills, Lucy was in the attic contacting great grandma Harriett, Lana was carousing in the mud in the front yard with her frog Hops, Lana was 'working it' up in her and Lana's room, Lisa was experimenting in her room, and Lily was listening to Fenton the feel good fox's song (as sung by Luna) on headphones, so as to not drive her family crazy.

The sole boy of the family, Lincoln was found standing in front of the trophy case. He was observing the trophies in it with a mix of despondence and joy. Despondence because he did not have a trophy earned via any talents of his, joy because the trophy he did have was from his sisters, as thanks for making up for an embarrassing video he posted of most of them. Yes, upon reception of said trophy, he was overjoyed to have received the token from the girls he loved so much, but after several days of thinking it over, he couldn't help but think how much of a pity trophy it was. They gave it to him because he so badly wanted to win a trophy, and when he didn't win the video contest, due to his deleting the embarrassing video of them, then posting an even more embarrassing video of himself, they felt sorry for him, so they gave him one for being the most improved brother.

Lincoln continued staring, when Luna came in from the kitchen with a root beer in hand, refreshing herself after her rendition of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven".

"What ya looking at, little bro?" asked Luna as she stood next to Lincoln in front of the case.

"Oh, hey Luna. Just admiring the trophies that everyone has won." Lincoln said in a monotone voice.

Luna was suspicious with Lincoln's tone.

"Admiring? Doesn't sound like it dude. Are you still down about not winning a trophy of your own?" Luna asked as she put her arm around his shoulders.

Lincoln sighed, "Yes. I mean, for the most part, I am really grateful to have that trophy you girls gave me. After all, it came from people I love with all my heart, and no other trophy can ever compare to it. However, at the same time, it is frustrating after all the attempts I have made, nothing!"

Luna was moved with Lincoln's words, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Okay, dude, I know we have talked about this before, so I won't travel down that road again." Luna said as she released the hug while placing her hands on Lincoln's shoulders. She then thought of something.

"Come on, little bro, follow me up to my room, I want to show you something." Luna said as she took Lincoln's hand in hers and dragged him behind her.

"Sure thing!" Lincoln said as he struggled to keep his feet as the duo raced up the stairs.

Upon entering the room, they found Luan reclining on her bed reading one of her comedy books. Luna guided Lincoln inside.

"I brought you up here to show you one of my favorite trophies, bro. So, what do you think? Pretty impressive, right?" Luna said with an expression of immense pride.

Lincoln was confused. "I don't see any trophies here. Just your furniture, musical equipment and Luan's comedy props." said Lincoln as he scanned the room like an army sergeant would look for any creases in a private's bed sheets.

"She's right there in front of you, bro!" Luna said gesturing towards her younger sister.

"She? You mean Luan?" Lincoln asked finally getting the message.

"Yup. Of any award I have won or may win in the future, nothing compares to this 'trophy' right here!" Luna said as she approached Luan and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Luan gushed, "Are you sure you're not from Stockholm? You sure are Swede! Hahahaha, get it? Swede, sweet?" Luan said, gaining the usual groan from Luna and Lincoln.

Continuing her point, Luna said "She, and you and our other sisters and parents are my trophies, little dude. As long as I have all of you, no trophy, even if it is from Mick Swagger himself, will ever hold as much value to me as all of you! I love all of you very much." Luna finished as she wrapped Lincoln in another hug, which he enthusiastically returned. The two then felt another pair of arms join in.

"I love you too, sis! You as well, Linc!" said Luan with tears in her eyes.

"I love you both as well!" said Lincoln as he felt enveloped by his sisters' loving embraces.

The three stayed in their embrace for several minutes, when Lincoln kissed Luna, then Luan on their lips, surprising the two girls.

"Whoa, dude! Lips? You usually kiss us on the cheek, if you kiss us at all!" Luna said in amazement, with Luan in agreement.

"You don't mind, do you? I just wanted to show two of my favorite trophies my love and devotion as a brother. No sexual motives intended. Just a true, brotherly sign of affection." Lincoln explained.

"I don't mind. That was very sweet, Lincoln." Luan said as she returned the gesture.

"I don't mind either, bro. Just another reason why we love you so much." said Luna as she returned the gesture as well.

The three shared another embrace, when Luna spoke: "So, you feeling better about not winning any trophies yet, bro?"

'Much better, sis, thanks!" Lincoln said as he touched his forehead

to Luna's. "I may never win a manmade trophy, but as long as I have

my family, that is all that matters. I love you, girls!"

"We love you too, bro." Luna and Luan said in unison.

The End

I have finished another story, a House Music aftermath story. I have yet to type it up at the posting of this one.


End file.
